Cleaning the Slate
by risenfromash
Summary: Phoenix strikes a bargain with the parole board that gives Vera a chance to clear herself of her felony forgery charges but what will it mean for Vera/Apollo when they disagree about it? Vera/Polly, Maya/Nick, Trucy, Ema, Klavier SPOILERS FOR AJ
1. Chapter 1

Risenfromash: In case you are wondering how I can write stuff this fast, I wrote this months ago but hadn't posted it so I could try to post Polly/Vera stuff in order. It will be coming at you fast and furious for the next week or so until I get stuck. For those who suffered through the length of Stolen Angel and Flashback this will be shorter and have more Phoenix and Apollo, but sorry yaoi fans, they won't be making out!

FYI:the website mentioned herein is in no way being endorsed I made up the name myself, but it is an actual website in internetland. Go figure!

_When last we left Apollo Justice and his girlfriend, Vera Misham they were living above the Justice Defense Company and Wright Anything Agency. Vera was under house arrest for forgeries she had created in her youth and in the few short months of her romantic relationship with Apollo had been kidnapped and also spent a month in a mental hospital. Now things have returned to "normal" with Vera and Polly happily living in their little one bedroom "love nest"…_

CHAPTER 1

Trucy and I were investigating a case, Toenail Trim Turnabout where a woman had been shot while having a pedicure at a prestigious salon in the SW sector. I was sure my client was telling the truth and that she hadn't shot the woman, but I was damned if I could figure out how to prove it.

Vera had a dentist appointment and true to his duties as her guardian, Phoenix took Vera to her appointment while I worked. I actually found myself relieved that I was not legally able to accompany Vera on her necessary visits such as this dentist appointment, because I felt overwhelmed. The case was complex with 6 eyewitnesses that all had slightly different versions of the same events and a super grainy surveillance tape of a cloaked figure pulling the trigger.

When Trucy and I finally got home I felt like I could sleep for the next week, but the trial was the next day. Even Trucy who is normally pretty confident about these things was concerned, "I can't believe 6 people all say Ms. Garner did it. It's so obvious she would never hurt anyone." I shrugged. Ms. Garner was the sweetest old lady I had ever met. I could have adopted her as my grandma. The only crime I could imagine her committing was jaywalking. Yet the prosecution was insisting she had shot the victim to death over the victim's theft of her top-secret award winning chocolate chip cookie recipe.

So when Trucy and I finally got back to the office all I wanted to do was get some sleep, but instead Phoenix and Vera were waiting to talk to me about something.

"Apollo, I know you're busy, but Vera asked me to talk to you about something." I looked at him suspiciously while dumping my briefcase on my desk and came over to where they were sitting.

"OK." I said. I wondered what the hell this could be about. Since when did Vera need someone else to talk to me? What news from Vera's dentist could be this important?

I realized then that I felt awkward because Vera was sitting next to Phoenix and I was across from them. I wondered where the hell Maya was. What had I done to get myself ganged up on?

"Apollo, you know I've been working on trying to see if we can get an adjustment made to the details of Vera's plea bargain."

I nodded. Vera's freedom was kind of a pet project for Phoenix something he worked on whenever he wasn't cramming for the bar exam or supplying his wife with burgers.

"Well, I've got them to agree to completely wiping Vera's record clean if she provides some special services related to forgery detection and prevention. Because of Vera's kidnapping the court is more sympathetic to her than they were when the trial took place. Otherwise I'm sure they would have made this offer to you."

_It's ok, Phoenix. You don't need to pad my ego. I know you're better at this stuff than I am. I'm just thrilled. Whatever she has to do will be worth it. This is awesome!_

"That's great! So, when do you start?" This was great news and definitely the best news I'd gotten all day. If I was lucky maybe Phoenix could help me figure out a way of proving Ms. Garner innocent.

_This day could turn around yet!_

"But, Polly, it's not as simple as that." Vera said it calmly, but slowly.

_There's more? Why do I have the feeling this is the part they're worried about telling me?_

"I wouldn't be working with our police here."

"Oh?"

_This doesn't sound good…_

"I'd be assisting Interpol."

"In Europe?" My eyes bugged out of their sockets. This was the woman who just recently wasn't confident she could live outside the assistance of a mental care facility and now she was talking about traveling to Europe to work with a bunch of strangers?

Phoenix picked up where Vera had left off quickly running through the details before I had a chance to come fully unglued. "Apollo, it wouldn't be permanent. She'd be away for less than nine months. I think I can negotiate it down to six."

"Vera, this is a bad idea! I don't want you to go."

Vera sighed. Her and Phoenix both seemed to have expected this reaction from me. Vera rose from her seat and said, "Look we can talk about it later. I know the nail bed trial is tomorrow. Don't upset yourself and try to get some sleep, OK? Bye, Mr. Phoenix." She kissed me on the cheek and headed up to our apartment for the night.

That night Phoenix, Trucy, and Maya helped me review all the evidence Trucy and I had collected and there was mountains of it. I tried to focus on the job I had to do and not worry too much about the whole Interpol thing.

_I mean Vera would have to be crazy to take it. She's barely gone out of her apartment in almost ten years._

I couldn't imagine her gallivanting around Europe with total strangers. Her counselor would surely be against it, too.

_It could revive the posttraumatic stress. She could lose all the progress she's made. It's a bad idea. No question about it._

~xxxx~

The next day in court things were going poorly. All six eyewitnesses were called and they all stuck with their testimonies and I only found minor contradictions in them that I could press. Klavier was gloating and at morning break Ema even found me to tell me that she was sorry my winning streak was over. I had sarcastically thanked her for the support and decided to really emulate my mentor and just bluff my way through the rest of the trial hoping Klavier would goof up somehow and the truth would reveal itself.

Instead, it was Trucy who saved the day proving that the victim had not stolen the chocolate chip cookie recipe from the defendant, but had printed it off of the website yummy treats.com thereby making the prosecution's entire motive for the killing null and void. After that, Prosecutor Gavin's case fell apart like a house of cards and I breathed a sigh of relief as we were able to prove that Nail Technician Sasha Long had killed the victim over the victim's notoriously stingy tipping.

After all of this I felt energized and I actually found myself **skipping**, yes, skipping home right along with Trucy. I had almost completely forgotten about the parole boards absurd offer to Vera. I was in celebration mode and so were the Wrights. When Truce and I entered the office Phoenix and Maya were already there with platefuls of celebratory burgers.

"You were great!" Maya exclaimed. "Almost as great as Nick!" I took that as an enormous compliment coming from her because I knew that Phoenix walked on water in her eyes.

"So how much do I get paid for watching that surveillance tape 56 times last night? You owe me big time. Even my dream was in grainy black and white." She complained.

I laughed, but then I noticed Vera wasn't there. I dashed out of the office to go tell Vera the good news. I found Vera painting the birds on a seascape. She got up and I embraced her and dipped her back dramatically before planting my lips on hers.

"I take it you won." She said with a laugh.

"I did!"

"I knew you would pull it off, but you didn't seem very sure. I'm proud of you."

"Actually, I had nothing to do with it. Trucy figured it all out just in the nick of time. It was amazing. Come celebrate downstairs with us!"

_Yup. Life is great. Perfect. Nothing can bring me down._

Famous. Last. Words.


	2. Chapter 2

Risenfromash: For those of you who have read _Stolen Angel_ it is in this chapter it will be revealed what the one picture was of that Vera drew while kidnapped and refused to let Polly or Phoenix see. Yes, she has continued to conceal it from Apollo, so yes it is interesting. Just a tease to help you through a kind of long chapter. Have your tissues ready…

CHAPTER 2

The next morning before I was even out of bed I got a call from Trucy saying that we had another case and I couldn't believe my luck; back-to-back cases are a rarity around our office. Before I knew it we were embroiled in the drama of a sordid love hexagon trying to figure out who committed a double homicide.

As per usual Detective Skye was letting us look around at the crime scene, but was trying not to reveal anything that might get her in trouble with her boss.

"Love makes people do crazy things doesn't it?" Trucy said looking at the outlines of where the victims had fallen when poisoned.

"There's not much that's scientific about love," Ema murmured. "Speaking of love, is it true Vera's going to Europe on special assignment with Interpol?"

I crawled out from under the desk I had been examining.

"No. Well she hasn't decided yet, but I don't think so. How'd you hear about that anyways?"

Ema looked disinterested as usual, but said, "Well, I **am** a detective you know. Besides, I work for the police department, I hear things. Anyways, I couldn't imagine you letting her leave."

"I know, right? After her getting stolen away-"

"No, I mean she's your girlfriend and I couldn't believe you'd let her go without you and have all those European guys falling all over her. Remember I've been to Europe I know what it's like. Snackoo?"

_So, the stereotype of European guys is really true, huh? Oh, well. It doesn't matter. Vera's not going anywhere. We couldn't survive without one another, after all._

"No, thanks." I said about the snackoo. "Vera and I haven't really gotten to talk much about it, but I can't imagine her going."

Trucy who was now across the room rummaging around in a garbage can for clues suddenly stopped and said, "Polly, maybe you better talk to her about it. Tonight."

I should have realized that Truce was warning me. I should have **heeded** the warning and thought about what I really wanted to say to Vera about why I didn't want her to go. I **should** have contemplated my motivations for wanting to keep Vera close. How much of it was my fear that she couldn't handle it after all those years living like a hermit and how much of it was me selfishly wanting to keep her home so **I **wouldn't feel lonely but instead I just nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'll talk with her tonight or after the case or something. Ema, you got any Luminol on you? I really think this stain on the couch looks suspicious. Maybe the murderer got cut on the broken wine glasses."

Oh, Apollo! You were so naïve not to realize that there was a reason Trucy didn't come right over to look at the stain on the sofa, but stood looking at you like you were an idiot. That reason? Because, dear Apollo you **were** being an idiot and it was only going to get worse.

~xxxx~

It wasn't until after the resolution of the love hexagon case that Vera and I finally got some time together. Or rather I had time and Vera seemed busy. First she was on the phone and then she was rummaging through her art supplies, and then she was…

I had hoped we could spend a romantic evening together now that I was officially case-less, but she didn't seem to be taking the hint as I sat alone on the couch watching her flitting back and forth about the apartment. I decided to get up and go see what she was up to.

I popped my head into the bedroom, "Need a hand?"

"Yes, yes, I do. I have a lot to do." Vera wasn't even looking at me she was looking at a pile of art supplies on our bed.

"OK, what can I do?"

It was only then Vera seemed to register my presence in the apartment.

"Oh! Oh, Polly!"

_Who the hell'd you think was here with you? _

"I'm glad you're here I've really wanted to talk to you, but I haven't wanted to distract you."

_Talk about distracted!_

She still wasn't looking at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no everything's fine. I just need to talk to you."

She paused.

"I've decided to take the court's offer. I'm going to work with Interpol in Europe."

"**WHAT?" **This was worse than a surprise eyewitness in court.

_What the hell are she and Phoenix thinking? I'm going to kill him. This is his fault._

"Polly, you're the one that is always saying that I need to get out more. By doing this I can clear my name and prove to you that it's you I want to be with. In 6 months, 9 months tops, I'll be back here with you. Think of it as a hold on our relationship. I'm not breaking up with you."

"So you've already made up your mind. I don't get a say?" I was mad. I thought that we made decisions **together**. I thought that was what being a in a **relationship** was about. I told her so.

"Quit pouting! You're acting like this is what I want. Like I constructed this plan to get away from you. I just know it's my only chance to no longer be called a felon. I don't want to leave you, but what choice do I have? It's going to be kind of hard to get people to support me opening an art school for children when I have "Convicted Felon" permanently attached to my name."

_Dammit! Why couldn't I have gotten her off the hook? Then she wouldn't be feeling like she needed to do this. She can't leave me. She just can't!_

I wasn't happy. This wasn't fair. I thought our life together was going to get more normal, not less.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Think of it as a court recess or something- just a break for a little while."

"Long distance relationships never work."

"Do you have so little faith in us? Do you need me constantly around to be faithful? Is that what you're telling me? Then, fine! Date other people while I'm gone! Live it up! But I'll still be in love with you and I'll still be planning on coming back to you."

"This is a **bad** idea Vera. You won't be safe."

"I'm going to be surrounded by Interpol agents and living at an embassy! How much more security do you think I need?"

"Maybe you're forgetting my last experience with an Interpol agent was listening to his last words as he **bled to death** in my arms!"

"Polly, I've made my decision. I know you aren't happy about it, but I'm not going to change my mind. You have promised to support me in the things that are important to me and **this is important to me**, even though it's hard for us. Please, Polly don't make my last memory of you before I leave be you fighting with me!"

I turned from her. I couldn't believe she was being so stupid. She didn't need to mess up what we had by traipsing all over Europe without me. Didn't she understand that I needed her here? That the thought of being away from her for that long was unbearable? Didn't she feel that way, too?

"Why are you doing this?"

"AAARRGGGHH! You are being such an ass! I'm doing this because it hurts to bear the same label as the horrible people who drugged me and taped me to a chair! Why can't you just say you love me and you'll miss me and leave it at that? Why do you have to turn this into a fight? I'm going to do this whether or not you approve so it would be nice if you would be kind enough to give me your blessing."

_Blessing? I'm no priest!_

"You've got to be kidding. You want me to pretend I'm ok with this? Well, I'm not. I think we should have made this decision together."

"You've been too busy to even take time to talk to me about it! And besides the only reason you think we should have made this decision "together" is because then you think you would have gotten your way. No, Polly. I'm doing the right thing. This may be my **one** chance to clear my name and do the world some good in exchange for all the harm I've caused."

Vera's feelings had validity, but I was too upset to listen. I wouldn't let myself hear the truth. All I heard was that the woman I was crazy about and had fought to keep safe and free was up and leaving my companionship like I was disposable. I was hurt and angry and, well, freaking out.

"Vera, I thought we were in things together. I thought you wanted to be with me, but I guess not."

Vera's nostrils flared. I had never seen her so mad. She stomped across the room and yanked a manila envelope from the shelf and pulled out a sketch drawn on a piece of notebook paper. "You know what I drew when I was kidnapped? The picture I've hidden from you?"

She waved the picture in my face. "If evidence is so important to you. Here it is. It's you holding our **baby**, you asshole. I want to be with you forever, but I **NEED** to do this first."

My mouth was open to shout something back at her, but a portion of what she had just said sunk in with me. When she'd been kidnapped she had sketched a bunch of hopes for the future…I knew there was a kid at her art school, a rocking chair on a porch for relaxing, and…a baby with me. I glanced down at the drawing she had tossed on the bed. It was a sleeping newborn swaddled in blankets being held gently and lovingly by two large, strong arms and on the left arm was a bracelet that was undeniably mine.

I should have been flattered. I should have been happy. I wanted kids too, someday and Vera not only wanted kids but wanted kids with me? I should have been ecstatic. I should have hugged and kissed her, but I didn't do any of those things. The whole reason I was mad was because I didn't feel like I could live without her, but instead of telling her so I just continued to act like an ass. I didn't even acknowledge the revelation she had just made. I can be such a jerk sometimes and this was definitely not one of my shining moments.

"Vera, I can't lie to you. I think this is a mistake."

I had gone from the desperate boyfriend attempting to guilt her into staying to trying to use scare tactics…while still being the desperate boyfriend.

"Polly, you want me to stay because of **you**. You aren't taking into consideration the opportunity that I have here. So, just say you love me and we can pick up where we left off when I get back. It's only six months. Nine months tops."

I grunted. Six months, only half a** year**.

"Vera, surely your counselor can't think this is a good idea. Aren't you supposed to stick to familiar routines? Isn't that what the doctor said?"

"And didn't you say just last week that I seemed almost entirely better? Or did you just say that so I'd sleep with you?"

"I've never lied to you! I'm being honest. I think this is a stupid idea and I can't support you doing this. You do this and I'm not your boyfriend anymore."

_Take that, missy! You can't take that ultimatum._

I heard a little "eep" from Vera. It sounded like a mouse.

_That's right. Now say you're sorry for upsetting me and being so foolish and we can get back to our normal life._

She looked me straight in the eye and said, "Well if that's really how you want it." Her voice was shaking but then as clear as day she said, "If I have to break up with you to do this than I guess we're not together anymore."

_There you go. That's right-WAIT! __**WHAT THE HELL! She's STILL going!**_

She looked down and I could tell she was too proud to cry in front of me. She was trying to act like we hadn't just ripped each other's hearts out.

"You can stay in the apartment while I'm gone. Henry the Magnificent will need tending to and there's no reason you should have to leave. We'll go from there when I get back. I leave Friday. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Vera grabbed her favorite blanket and set her half packed luggage on the bedroom floor knocking the drawing of me and our baby to the floor in the process. Neither one of us bothered to pick it up.

~xxxx~

Vera and I continued to live together for another three days. She said she hadn't wanted our parting hanging over our heads so she had intentionally scheduled her departure for soon after she told me her choice. She kept telling me her feelings for me hadn't changed but that this was her choice, not mine.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt numb to the ending of our romance and the fact she was going away. It felt like I was in a bizarre nightmare and I kept thinking that at any moment I should wake up and find my life, our life together, back to normal, but when Friday arrived I found myself accompanying Phoenix and Trucy to take Vera to the airport.

In the cab I rode in the front and Phoenix, Trucy, and Vera rode in the back. I couldn't stand to be that physically close to Vera and not have my arm around her. It was too weird to consciously tell myself she wasn't my girlfriend anymore.

We hadn't talked much during those last three days. I had intentionally avoided our apartment hanging out at the office or the courthouse as much as possible and sleeping on the couch in our living room rather than in bed with her.

The ride to the airport was awkward for all of us. Trucy tried to get Vera excited about all the famous places she'd be able to visit while overseas but Vera merely listened politely seeming not at all interested. When we arrived at the airport Trucy gave Vera a hug and Mr. Hat wished Vera farewell in at least four European languages, but even that only got a half-hearted smile from Vera. Phoenix hugged her and told her she'd do just fine and to call if she needed anything and then he and Trucy went around to the back of the car under the supposed pretense of unloading Vera's luggage, but I knew they were giving me a moment alone with her.

"Polly, take care of yourself. I'll call to check in once I'm settled."

Ever since we had "broken up" all our passion for one another remained but we were both pretending it didn't. We were smothering our loving emotions in business-like conversations trying to act as if our household situation was nothing more than a convenient way to cut down on the heating bill.

"Vera, there's still time-"

"Time to **what**, Polly? Time to give up my dream so I can have you? I'm sorry I don't think so. I'll be back in nine months. Good-bye, Polly. I'm sorry that we can't see eye-to-eye on this."

Then she started crying.

_Don't cry, Vera. God, don't cry._

I hugged her, but it didn't feel natural. Certainly not like an embrace should feel between two people who had shared the most intimate parts of their life with one another, even if only for a short period of time.

Phoenix had made special arrangements with the airline to have Vera personally accompanied to her gate and her plane since she had never flown before and the employee assigned to assist Vera came up just then.

"Are you Miss Misham?"

Vera pulled herself out of my arms and nodded while wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Misham. Here let me take your bags. Don't worry about a thing we have everything arranged for you to ensure you have an excellent flight."

The gentleman was obviously concerned that Vera's upset appearance was due to nervousness over the flight, but I knew it wasn't. Her eyes were locked with mine as she handed the airline employee her luggage.

"There we go. All right, Ms. Misham? You ready?"

She swallowed and steeled herself for the unknown. I'd like to say I thought to admire her strength and her resolve in that moment, but I didn't. All I thought about was how my heart was breaking because she was leaving and because we we're together anymore. I had promised to support her in her dreams and I hadn't remained true to my vow and because of that I couldn't even give the woman I loved a goodbye kiss.

As I stood there watching her walk away I became overwhelmed by pain. The sight of her leaving made me feel that the best part of my life was over and the aching of my heart made me break down into tears.

I crawled back into the cab while Trucy and Phoenix waved their goodbyes to her and then Phoenix got in the front seat and Trucy climbed in back with me. I couldn't make eye contact with Truce. I was staring out the car window in a vain attempt at hiding the fact I was sobbing. Truce put her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, Polly." She whispered to me gently.

"I'm **fine**, Truce."

She took her hand and pulled my face towards her and looked at me inquiringly. "Polly, why do you even still bother to try to lie to me?"

My body sagged and she kissed me on the cheek.

"She still loves you. Everything will work out. **I promise**."

I cringed at her choice of words. I remembered those words. "I promise." That's what I always told myself about Vera. I promise I'll try not to be a jerk. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you start your art school. I promise I'll never stop loving you.

_Well, at least I'd managed to stay true to one of my promises._


	3. Chapter 3

Risenfromash: This is one of my absolute favorite sequences and I'm glad that it is finally to the point where I can share it with all of you.

CHAPTER 3

I was sitting at my desk wishing I had work to do. I looked at my watch. It had been ten hours since we'd left Vera at the airport.

_Not that I'm counting or anything._

She should have made it to her destination by now, hopefully in one piece and sane. I wanted to believe she was fine, but even Phoenix who had been acting so confident about Vera's ability to handle the adventure disappeared a few times throughout the day to make phone calls and I had the sneaky suspicion that he was calling the airlines to check on her status and make sure she had made her connecting flights ok and wasn't stranded in some foreign airport.

_Dammit! Somebody get wrongly accused! I don't want to have to take Klavier up on those guitar lessons he offered me…_

I tried to remind myself that there had been a time not that long ago that I had been content with the companionship of Trucy and her dad alone. A time before lavender walls and soap and dissertations on artistic styles and romance at the Gatewater. I had been fine. I would again be fine. I had just gotten spoiled. Having a girlfriend was nice. Being with Vera was better than nice. It had been heaven.

_I should have known it wouldn't last._

Every foster home I'd ever liked I'd been transferred out of for one reason or another. Every person I cared about seemed to eventually betray me. It was inevitable.

Trucy interrupted my pity party. "Polly, Maya and I are gonna go out. It's not doing Vera any good for us all to be sitting around staring at the wall."

At least I wasn't the only one admitting that her absence was affecting them.

"You wanna come? We thought we could go to the movies and do a little shopping."

At the word shopping Phoenix trembled. Whether it was from fear of what they would do to his bank account or the fact he hates shopping I couldn't tell.

"No, I'm beat. Your dad and I had to get up pretty early to make sure Vera had everything she needed, so I think I'm just going to head to bed early."

Trucy's big pouty eyes met mine. "Really, Truce. I just want to be alone."

She nodded and turned to her father who said that no shopping therapy had never done it for him and that he thought it would do her and her new mommy good to have some "girl time" and so Maya and Trucy left Phoenix and I alone to cope in our own way.

I wanted to go curl up in bed and go to sleep, but I knew that the lavender walls were going to mock me. I could already feel it. And I could already tell that as soon as those extra soft billowy comforters Vera insisted she had to have to get to sleep touched me I'd lose it and be crying again.

_So much for being a tough guy._

"You look like you could use a drink." Phoenix said.

I shrugged. I didn't much care what I did just so long as I didn't have to face "my" apartment yet. I felt like crap.

"Come on, buddy." He winked at me. "You need something stronger than grape juice tonight. Don't worry. It's on me."

So, Phoenix and I left the office and walked a few blocks away to a bar called the Hole in the Wall. Despite its name it was a pretty nice place. It catered to the out-of-towners who were staying at the Gatewater Hotel and looking to party a little while they were here. The place was crowded with many people out of on the dance floor.

I slumped on the bar stool and was supplied with some nasty tasting liquor that had a pretty good kick to it. Phoenix settled in the bar stool to my left. We sat in silence downing drinks. I had never known why Phoenix drank grape juice, but seeing how much alcohol he was putting away I realized he could never afford drinking like this normally.

"Apollo, that girl's checking you out." I hadn't even noticed the other people in the bar.

"What? Where?" I asked craning my neck to look around.

He frowned at me. "You're not supposed to look around like that! Didn't you ever go to bars in college?" I thought maybe Phoenix was making it up, but then I saw her. A woman out on the dance floor was gazing in my direction. She was dressed in tight fitting jeans and wearing a blouse with a floral pattern. Her brown curls were bouncing to the drumbeat of the song.

How had Phoenix seen her? He hadn't even moved her head! This guy's observation skills were amazing, but now that I was watching her I was convinced he was right. She **was** checking me out.

"Oh, oh, she's coming over…" Phoenix enunciated each syllable and rotated his stool away from me as she approached. The woman walked up on my other side.

"Hi." She was a little breathless and looked sweaty from dancing. It was hot. "Can I buy you a drink?"

I was completely thrown off. Even though Phoenix had caught her looking at me I hadn't expected her to actually come talk to me. I don't even know exactly what I said, but I must have stuttered out some kind of reply, because she smiled and sat on the stool next to me and the bartender produced two drinks.

"I'm Janice."

"Hi. I'm Apollo." I wasn't being much of a conversationalist, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I'm here with my friends at a conference. I'm a dental hygienist. What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Wow! Really! I wouldn't have guessed. You don't look like a lawyer. I mean, don't take that the wrong way or anything, but most lawyers look like they belong behind a desk and…you're you know… built." She looked at my arms and seemed a little embarrassed, but not much. My guess was she had already had several drinks before she came over to talk to me.

"Well, I'm a defense attorney…I guess there might be a little more legwork involved. I have to do a lot of investigating."

"Wow!" She said again. Her eyes were getting big as if I had said something amazing. "So you work in criminal law. That must be really fascinating. Are you ever scared of your clients?"

I laughed, "No, well I haven't had anybody too creepy yet. I'm still pretty new in the business."

She smiled broadly and leaned over to get another drink and her shirt flopped in such a way that I got a view of her tits.

"I thought you looked young to be a lawyer. I've been working in dentistry for years. I went to one of those 2-year programs right after high school. Really, I'm kind of bored with it, but I get great benefits so I guess I can't complain." She was stirring her drink and I was drinking in her figure. In case I didn't mention it, she was hot.

"Yeah, my student loans are a killer. There's this perception that lawyers have all this money, but those aren't the lawyers I know."

Probably admitting you are dirt poor is not something you're supposed to do when someone is hitting on you in a meat market, but it didn't seem to turn her off. She just kept looking at me with these wide eyes like she was trying to take me in.

"Where'd you go to school?"

"Ivy University."

Her eyes got even bigger as she sucked her drink through a straw. "No wonder your bills are so high. Isn't that a really expensive school?"

"Yeah, well I got a bunch of scholarships otherwise there would have been no way."

"You must be really **smart**…" She said biting her lip ever so slightly as she studied me.

"Oh, naw…I just qualified for stuff cause I was a foster kid. They take pity on us orphans."

She touched my arm, "Oh, my **God**! You don't have a family? That must have been awful. My Nanna is always there for me. I don't know what I'd do without her"

I was sipping on my drink. I wasn't sure where this was going, but I had enough alcohol in my system I wasn't concerned about it.

"Oh, don't worry. I've done OK I guess…I've got good friends."

"That's good. Those are some of my friends." She pointed to a group of people gyrating out on the dance floor. "We all work together. Cheryl's the really tall one. Maggie's the one trying to make sure her boob doesn't pop out of her top; I told her that was **not** a smart thing to wear out dancing." She snorted with laughter and scanned the bar for the rest of her friends. "And that blonde one there who is getting drug out onto the dance floor is Christy. She's a little shy. She pretends not to like to dance, but Roger'll get her to do it. He's gay." Roger was physically picking Christy up and carrying her to an open spot on the dance floor.

Janice's world seemed so normal and uncomplicated. I felt a strange sort of jealousy. My life had never been like that what with being shuttled from foster home to foster home, then my boss being imprisoned, moving in with the Wrights and having a girlfriend who couldn't leave our apartment building. I was just thinking how much of a clusterfuck my life was when she leaned forward pressing her chest against me and whispered, "Um. I don't normally do stuff like this, but you seem really nice and I know my friends can find their own way back so, uh, do you want to come back to the hotel with me?" She looked a little flustered like she didn't quite know what she was doing, but then she placed one of her hands on the inside of my right thigh. No, she knew what she was doing. "We can have some drinks and, you know, have a good time."

I have no idea what the expression on my face looked like. It could have been elation or shock. Things like this never happened to me. This girl was acting like I was some rock star and she was hoping to get back stage.

I could see myself walking out of the bar with my arm around her waist, going back to her place, and having the kind of party most guys only dream about, but I couldn't seem to move my legs. I looked at her, her lips, her breasts, her hips and I felt misery over take me. I couldn't do it. Less than a year ago I would have had to pace myself so as not to plow people down on our way out of the bar together, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She did seem genuinely nice, but there was no way.

"Janice, I wish I could. I really do, but I'm actually here because my girlfriend- er ex-girlfriend…" I tried to regroup. When had speaking gotten so challenging for me? And how did I explain to this woman a relationship like the one I had with Vera? Boyfriend and girlfriend sounded so trite for what we had, or what I **thought** we had had.

"I just broke up with…it's really complicated…I put her on a plane to Europe this morning and anyway, my friend, Phoenix, here thought I could use a drink or three hundred to feel better. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on. It's just I kinda envy you. You seem to be having a good time."

She looked disappointed. "Well, it's been nice talking to you. Don't go getting anybody too short a sentence, Ok?"

I nodded and she jogged over to her friends on the dance floor. My eyes followed her shapely ass all the way across the bar. I heard Phoenix laughing. Then I turned back to the bar and hit my head into it.

Why had I done that? Deep down inside I knew why I had done it, but I didn't want to admit it. So, instead I turned on my drinking buddy. Phoenix was laughing so hard he was struggling to remain seated on the stool.

"Why'd you let me do that?" I whined as I lost sight of Janice on the crowded dance floor.

"Because it's what you wanted to do. I wasn't stoppin' you. If you had wanted to go with her I would have found my own way home," he was wearing an amused expression on his face that was pissing me off.

You better watch out, Phoenix or I'll wipe that grin right off your face!

I decided I'd add another drink to his tab in retaliation and I had them make it with a double.

"You've got it **BAD**." He said swallowing the last of whatever was in his current glass.

"Yeah, I do have it bad… I have no girlfriend…I just turned down sex with the hottest woman who has ever given me the time of day…"

"It would have just been sex," he said shrugging.

"It would have been GREAT sex," I corrected him.

"Probably." He said still shaking his head. I really did feel like punching him. He was actually enjoying my misery.

"Look, if you think I'm so stupid why don't you go after her?" I asked him.

Phoenix lifted his left hand and pointed to his wedding ring with a proud smirk on his face. "I'm spoken for." I sat wondering if I could somehow run after Janice, but knowing I never would. My heart wasn't in it.

Phoenix watched me and then leaned toward me and whispered, "And I think you are, too."

I jerked my head up from my drink and glared at him.

_Damn you. Don't point out my devotion to the woman who dumped me and was currently half away around the globe._

"Trucy was right about you and Vera. I wasn't sure, but now I am. I should have known she was right. She has a sense for these things." He was appraising my pained expression. I signaled the bartender to keep the liquor coming.

"Trucy told me you two are meant to be together and I laughed her off. Now I owe her 20 bucks."

_Great. They're betting on my love life._

"Just because I didn't leave with that woman doesn't mean Vera and I are like soul mates or something." I grumbled.

_Just because I would have happily said that, __**swore it**__ just last week doesn't make it so. She left me. Up and left me. How could she? Doesn't she understand?_

"I'm just on the rebound and I couldn't do it. It's too soon. I just put Vera on the plane this morning, for Christ's sake." I couldn't figure out why I was getting mad at Phoenix. None of this was his fault. Then again he was the one who had gotten the parole board to make her this crazy offer.

"Besides, Trucy has no special matchmaking sense. She tried to set me up with Ema before she moved onto Vera."

"Deny it all you want, but it gets you nowhere fast. Take my word for it." Phoenix said quickly acknowledging his beanie and hoodie.

_Is he insinuating that life without Maya turned him into a hobo? Great…you hear that Vera? Whatever horrible things happen to me while you're gone will all be **your** fault._

"Oh, come on. People at the wedding kept talking about how they always knew you and Maya would end up together."

"Yeah, well people always say that garbage at weddings, but that doesn't mean they ever actually supported us through the years. People suspected how we felt about each other, but they never really understood and they sure as hell didn't approve. I mean I didn't even really understand until Trucy started pointing out to me what a shell I am without Maya around."

I said nothing, but I admit I was hoping Phoenix kept talking. I had developed a sort of hobby of constructing in my mind Nick and Maya's real love story.

Vera's gonna get a kick out of hearing this…ugh…never mind.

"See, after Mia was killed Maya was kind of lost and I was too. The Chief meant a lot to me. She was my mentor and friend and when she was murdered I didn't have anybody. Maya didn't either and she didn't want to go back to Kurain so Maya basically invited herself to stay with me at the office. It was weird to outsiders, but somehow it felt right to us. We trusted each other right away and, I guess, I loved Maya from the start, but I couldn't recognize it for what it was."

_So, he had a sixteen year-old move in with him? No wonder there was so much talk…_

"With my ex it was all about constantly affirming our feelings. I always had to be doing something to keep her. You know what I mean? Constantly trying to make another person happy will drive you nuts." This was the most I had ever heard Phoenix talk and the only time I had ever heard him talk about any of his girlfriends, let alone Maya.

"With Maya everything felt so natural. She knows how I feel. I don't have to say anything or do anything special or different. I just get to be myself. I swear Maya knows me better than I do. I think Vera's like that with you. I see it."

I groaned. "Yeah, well maybe we **were **like that, but in case you've forgotten she dumped me."

Phoenix laughed. I glared at him. "You know, Mr. Wright, I should be pretty pissed at you. You're the one who orchestrated this brilliant plan to get her name cleared."

He nodded. "I understand why you'd want to be mad at me, but you need to understand something. **You** broke up with Vera, not the other way around."

I opened my mouth to object, but no words came out.

What the hell is he on about?

"The very first thing she said when I told her what the parole board had offered was to say that she didn't want to leave you. Apollo, Vera loves you. She didn't want to break up with you. She broke up with you because she made a decision you didn't agree with and you were stupid and gave her an ultimatum."

I grunted. Ok, so I was stupid. It wasn't the first time. It wouldn't be the last. I gulped down my drink and motioned for another. She was gone. Gone across the ocean.

"Apollo, can I ask you a question?"

"Why ask a question? You seem to think you got all the answers."

Phoenix laughed again seeming unaffected by the biting tone to my voice. "I ask because I'm too lazy to magatama your ass…and Maya prefers when I don't use it on family."

I shook my head. Our life was nothing like Janice's that's for sure.

"Ok, shoot. But you get to ask me a question; I get to ask you one. Fair?"

He swallowed a large portion of his drink in one gulp. "Yup."

"Apollo, what are you scared of?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think Vera's going to hook up with somebody else…or get hurt…or are you worried she's not coming back?"

He may as well have pierced my heart with an ice pick. My face must have given it away.

"She'd never have left you if she felt there was another way to clear her name. She's doing the right thing. You must see that. Apollo, she's not your mom. She's coming back. I swear."

I trembled and started drinking faster. I hadn't realized it, but he was right I was scared to death I was never going to see her again. People had a way of waltzing in and out of my life as they damn well pleased without me getting any say about it.

"Dude, you make me cry and I'm dragging you outside and beating the shit out of you." I threatened grouchily, but he just laughed.

"That's fair." He smiled. "And Apollo…Trucy and Maya and I will always be there for you. I want you to know that."

"Thanks." What he said meant a lot, but right now all I wanted was my girlfriend…er, ex-girlfriend.

We sat in silence staring at our drinks for a while.

"So, you gonna ask me what you want to ask me?"

This was my opportunity. I appraised him. He wouldn't dare dodge me after bringing up my abandonment…so what should I ask? Should I ask more about him and Maya, the curiosity was killing me…or should I ask about Edgeworth? I wondered if there was some way I could manage to get both questions answered while only **asking** one question. I felt like Aladdin with the lamp trying to cheat the genie. Phoenix was talking. This never happened. I didn't want to screw this up.

Phoenix smirked at me. "I'll give you a freebie. I never slept with Edgeworth. That's what you're wondering, right? We're just really close friends. He's my best friend…besides you and Maya, of course."

I smiled.

"But I gave you that one for free, because it's disturbing having people thinking that about us…or me at least. I don't care what Edgeworth does or with whom, but…Apollo do I really come off as gay to you?"

I looked at him and grimaced. "No, definitely not. You don't dress well enough."

"See there you go." Phoenix said happily. "So what else you want to know?"

"How'd you know Maya was the one?"

Phoenix chuckled. "I didn't. You think I was that smart? Edgeworth and Trucy both told me, but I wouldn't listen. Edgeworth and I even got into a huge fight because I refused to admit the truth. I was in denial. You're not the only one whose relationship has had some complications. Ace Attorneys are apparently doomed to have complex love lives…I mean look at Edgey."

I grunted. _Yeah, him and his sister…that's kind of messed up, but I like him. I like him a lot and seeing him and Phoenix together is hilarious. It's like they're still ten years old or something._

"See, rumors went around that I had a Lolita complex and I worried maybe I did because after Maya became a part of my life I didn't seem to really care about dating or women anymore. I wasn't lonely. I was happy. I found myself happier just hanging out with Maya as a friend than I ever had been with my actual girlfriend and Maya was way too young to be in a serious relationship so it didn't even cross my mind that maybe I cared about her as more than a close friend. I had an image in my head of what being with the "one" was supposed to be like and so I missed the real thing."

He paused to sip his drink. Then continued. "See, I had been with this girl in college, Dahlia, only I hadn't realized that most of the time I was actually with her twin, Iris."

_Wow. Phoenix, they could turn your life into a soap opera. "As the Gavel Pounds, Love… Ace Attorney Style."_

"When Iris reappeared it was like my girlfriend was back from the dead and all those silly preconceived notions of mine came back, too. Of how you're supposed to see the one and know she's the one and settle down and be happy and have a family and all that." He glanced at me. "Hey, wipe that grin off your face, Justice. Yes, I was stupid."

"I'm just trying to picture you with Iris." I squinted as though seeing Phoenix hazily would make it easier for me to imagine him with her. It didn't.

"I can't see it." I had met Iris at the wedding. She had struck me as a person who was pretty and knew it and liked to be waited on and batted her eyes and seemed well…kind of annoying.

Phoenix nodded. "My biggest regret, outside of the courtroom, is ever having gotten back together with her, but I guess otherwise I might have always wondered about the possibilities."

"So, why'd you break it off? Weren't you engaged to her?"

"Not really. I hadn't proposed. She just kept dragging me into the jewelry store ever chance she got, dropping hints like crazy."

I nodded. I could totally see her doing that. _"Feenie, oh Feenie isn't this gold diamond ring stunning? Wouldn't it look great on my dainty little hand? Wouldn't you like to put it there?" Ugh._

"Everybody thought I just got cold feet, but truth is the longer I was with Iris the more I missed Maya. I dumped Iris and tried to ignore the fact all I wanted to do was go to Kurain and beg Maya to come back to the city with me. I didn't care if she loved me or not. I just didn't want to be without her. Sound familiar?"

I shifted awkwardly. _Yes, Phoenix it does._

"Then things got even crazier. Zak Gramayre hired me and I got careless. When he vanished he left Trucy without any family and she reminded me of Pearly. Pearly used to stay with me and Maya a lot so I figured I could take care of her till her dad came back for her. I had to fight hard for the right to adopt Trucy."

"I've always wondered about that. No offense, but I was a foster kid and I couldn't imagine **me** being placed with you let alone a little girl."

Phoenix snorted. "Yeah, it was tough. I had no real job and so I had to do a lot of bluffing in the adoption hearings. My relationship with Maya got dredged up and I had to say that I had no feelings for her, which by that point I kinda knew was a lie. But I couldn't very well tell the truth."

I nodded. If he had said he had feelings for Maya they would have been too suspicious of his motives for adopting Trucy. It's a sad fact that it's difficult for single guys to get approval to adopt any kid, but it's especially difficult when it's a little girl.

"So, I resigned myself to focusing on making a good life for my daughter, but Maya was always on my mind. I missed her all the time and eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I went to visit her fully expecting her to call me a pervert and tell me our friendship was over, but instead I found out she felt the same way…and you know the rest."

_Not really…I still have a lot of questions, like when **exactly** this little confession took place and how many years you two were sneaking around because I know you two were… but I suppose it's not **really** my business._

"I know it's different than what a lot of people want…what'd you call us in your toast at the wedding? "Unconventional" wasn't it? But Maya and I are really happy. I just wish it hadn't taken us so long to realize that what we really needed was each other."

"I can't imagine you with anyone else." I admitted. Maya and Nick, they were too damn cute.

"I know. She's a hoot. Life's an adventure with Maya. She's spontaneous and fun. She gets accused of being stupid all the time, but she's not. She just has different priorities than most adults. She's one of those people who keeps a person young, and according to her that's what I need."

"You're not that old, Phoenix." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but think about it. Do you think I would have gone out and celebrated after every case had it not been for Maya? No way. I would have gone home and crashed on the sofa. One time, years ago I was so broke we had the power shut off at the office. You know what Maya made me do that night?"

I shook my head and wondered if this was something I should be hearing about. My impression was that when no one was looking or the lights were out him and Maya tended to mess around quite a bit.

"We played Marco Polo till three in the morning. Believe me that wasn't my idea!"

I grinned. Maya was something else.

"Apollo, we see a lot of horrible things in this business. We have to deal with people who lie to our faces and are some of the biggest scumbags in society, but with Maya by my side it doesn't matter. She helps me find the good in everything." He paused as if he was about to present a dramatic piece of evidence.

"And Maya and Trucy and I all think that Vera is that person for you and any doubts I had in my mind were just wiped away when you sent that **incredibly hot** chick away. It tells me that even though you broke up with Vera you didn't want to do it any more than she did. So, I'm going to give you the same advice you gave to me that night before I proposed to Maya. Apologize to her, dumbass."

I groaned and once again banged my head into the bar.

"Phoenix, you know the picture she wouldn't let you or I see?"

"The one she drew when she was kidnapped?"

I nodded. "It's of me holding our kid."

Phoenix smiled and slapped me on the back. "Ah, Justice, you messed up big time. Bartender, we're gonna need more drinks. A lot more drinks."

After that the night is pretty much a blur. I think we might have tried to play pinball or some arcade game and I think we might have tried to play darts and had the darts confiscated from us, but honestly all I remember was thinking that at least I wasn't the only one who had screwed up and been given a second chance. Maybe there was still hope, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Risenfromash: It has been EXTREMELY difficult to decide how to configure the next several portions of the Polly/Vera story arc because a lot of significant things happen while Vera is away and while she is still a very present force in Apollo's life the story for a period of time focuses more on Apollo's relationship with Maya and Nick. So after much agonizing I have decided that all these stories will be separate little one-shots and then Vera's return will also be a separate fic. So, long story short- this is the conclusion of this story, but don't worry it seems to end abruptly but it's just the beginning.

CHAPTER 4

It is entirely possible that my night out with Phoenix was some plan on Phoenix's part to test me. Figuring that if I hooked up with someone I'd be happy and if I didn't…I wouldn't be happy but I'd at least start coming to terms with the fact that I'd just forced the only woman I wanted to be with to break up with me.

All I know is that Phoenix and I managed to get ourselves home, but how we did it is a total mystery to me. I don't remember walking back to the office or how I ended up on the floor beside my desk. All I know is that Trucy and Maya woke me up by kicking me and chewing out Nick for setting a bad example for me.

To my surprise, Trucy also informed me I had better get my act together because I had a case. So, with the world's worst hangover Trucy and I headed over to investigate the case of the Turnabout Turn Table at the record store on 18th Avenue as I prayed that I wouldn't have to listen to any music or mess with any soundboards as part of my investigation, because if I did…so help the pain in my aching head.

~xxxx~

It was three days before I heard from Vera, but in the meantime I heard **about** her constantly from the Wrights. While I was confident Phoenix would never reveal the details of our night at the bar, assuming he was even able to **remember** the details, it seemed that the entire Wright clan were no longer going to be subtle about their intrusion into my love life. While I knew that they had assisted in bringing Vera and I getting together they were now taking their interference to a whole new level with one them asking me just about every 20 minutes if I had called Vera to apologize yet.

Which I hadn't. There was no denying that I owed Vera an apology. I cringed when I thought of how I had acted: bringing up her therapist, making it sound like she wasn't able to do stuff, and those words "You do this and I'm not your boyfriend anymore" rang through my head constantly mocking me and my stupidity.

_Dumbass! That's what you get for acting like you're all that. You were lucky to even __**have**__ a girlfriend and then you act like she ought to drop everything she wants to keep __**you**__ happy?_

Yup. I owed Vera a pretty damn big apology. Certainly, bigger than ever before and this was sadly not the first time I had made an ass of myself.

The problem was that while I would have **loved **to bury the hatchet immediately, I couldn't see groveling to her over the phone. Asking her to take me back when she was half way around the globe made me feel like I was simply trying to prevent her from hooking up with someone else while she was away and I'd always worried that Vera had been too quick to jump into an exclusive relationship with me. So, as much as it killed me I figured this was a good opportunity for her to meet some new people and figure out if I was really what she wanted.

I mean it should be pretty obvious by this point that I'm far from perfect and she is…amazing. So, if she got swept off her feet by some hunky Interpol agent, I told myself that was probably what I deserved and what was meant to be.

I could totally imagine her with her new Interpol agent boyfriend. He was taller than me and well educated in art and he played rugby on the weekends. I wasn't even exactly sure what rugby was, but I was sure he'd play it. She'd wave from the stands as he headed to the locker room after the game before taking her out for a romantic dinner and to a gallery. He had a sexy accent and was able to read her poetry in multiple European languages.

Ok, so perhaps I was a wee bit unhinged, but I had been left with a broken heart and an apartment that did nothing but remind me of what I'd lost.

So, I made my decision. I'd apologize, but not ask or beg or accept Vera back until we were again face to face at which time I would proceed to spill my guts about how much I loved her and couldn't function without her and never wanted to be without and could she please, please, please find it in her heart to forgive me for being a moron.

~xxxx~

Vera had told me that she would call me and I trusted her. So, despite the Wright's constant pestering I gave Vera space and waited for her to call me.

So, when three days after her departure my cell phone finally rang with what was obviously a foreign number I leapt from our couch in excitement. My heart thrilled.

_It's Vera!_

But than I had to remind myself that we were still in "just friends" mode. Sure, I may have had an epiphany about how desperately I was in love with her, but the last she knew of me I had…yikes…suggested she stay and forget about clearing her name and…I cringed as I pushed the talk button.

_Here goes nothin', Justice._

"Hey, Polly." Her tone didn't sound unfriendly, but it didn't sound thrilled either. Actually, she sounded more weary than angry or unhappy.

"Hey."

"Sorry, I didn't call sooner to check in. They've been keeping me really busy… and I thought you could use a few days to get over your hangover."

_Damn, Trucy has a big mouth._

"Even though our flight didn't arrive until nearly midnight we had to be at a meeting by 8:30. I don't know whether it's day or night half the time. I'm just kind of spinning…"

"That sucks." I didn't really know what to say and talking on the phone with her felt awkward. I wasn't used to it.

She was silent for a few moments and then said, "Oh, yeah and the airline lost my luggage. Somehow my bags went to the Bahamas. So much for that extra special care they were supposed to give me." She sighed. "I wish **I** were in the Bahamas. It's so grey and miserable here."

_That's right. She's in London._ I couldn't even remember.

"Look, I'm really sorry about how I acted when you left and I'm sorry about the stuff I said. It's not that I don't believe in you, I just didn't think it was a good idea."

_Yeah, you thought it was a bad idea, because you can barely make it nine hours without seeing or talking to her let alone nine months._

"It's Ok. Actually, I'm starting to think you might have been right. It's not quite what I expected." Vera sounded troubled and without thinking I found myself reassuring her.

"It's still early. Give it time. I remember when I first moved into the dorm at college even though I wanted nothing more than to become an attorney I almost gave up. It's really tough doing something new."

"I guess."

_Come on, Vera. You can do this. I know this is super-important to you; otherwise we'd still be together._

"How is everybody?" She asked obviously hoping for some lighter conversation.

"Henry is fine. Maya gave up on the scarf she was knitting for me and we're using it as a hot pad, but that's ok. We needed one."

"What's Mr. Phoenix up to?"

"This week he's focusing on studying inheritance law and I'm pretty sure he has some kind of big poker game coming up, but I don't really know…and Trucy is working on some new trick involving car tires so the entire office smells like a garage."

Vera giggled. It was nice to hear her laugh.

"Vera, sweetie I-"

_Apollo, you're not asking her to take you back, remember? You made your bed now you get to lie in. Right?_

Then I heard a man's voice and Vera said, "Ugh. Hold on a sec."

Vera went to attend to the person and I could hear snippets of the interaction. "Frank, just because we have adjoining rooms doesn't mean it's ok for you to come barging in here every five minutes."

I couldn't make out what Frank said in response, but Vera sounded irritated.

"You have a mini-bar in your room, too! Now, get out. I'm tired and I'm on the phone."

Then I suddenly heard a man's voice on the line, "Hi, Pooooooollllllyyyy. Sorry, that I interrupted your phone sex."

"Frank! Shut up! We were just talking! Give me that!"

Then I heard a lot of sounds like there was a scuffle for the phone and then Vera was back.

She sighed. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Who the hell was that?"

"That's Frank. He's a pain in the butt and we've been assigned to work together on practically everything until I go to Brussels."

I digested this. Vera was being driven nuts by some guy who seemed to think he could walk into her room whenever he wanted.

_Wonderful. Let's just hope he remembers where __**his**__**bed**__ is._

"He's not a criminal is he?" I had this horrible vision of her being partnered with some hardened cartel member.

"No, he's an agent or so they tell me. I thought Interpol agents would be…I dunno professional or serious or something, like you and Mr. Phoenix."

I laughed. There is absolutely nothing professional about Phoenix and I seemed to be doomed to lead a similar career. I dumped those ideals when I dumped Kristoph from my resume. Besides, my main rival in court was a rock star wailing on an air guitar.

_Sigh…being an attorney isn't exactly what I thought it would be like._

"Vera, Mr. Wright and I are probably the least professional lawyers of all time. Ever."

"I don't believe that. You work hard, Polly. I always see you studying and I know you send in case reports to that attorney magazine you like so much."

I found myself blushing a little. So, Vera actually paid attention to that stuff and thought it was good.

_That's nice. Phoenix sure doesn't. He thinks it's a big waste of my time._

"Well, I've gotta do something in between cases and if they publish one they'll refund my subscription fee."

"You don't need to be so humble, Polly. You're an amazing attorney. It's very inspiring."

_Wow, Vera. I wish I could kiss you…_

"Anyways, don't worry about Frank. He's harmless. I just don't know how I'm going to get any work done with him. He doesn't stay very on task."

It was then I realized that Vera was determined to get her assignment done as quickly as possible.

"Try not to push yourself too hard, sweetie and don't worry about me or the apartment or anything. Everything's fine."

Vera yawned. "Good. Well, I better go. We have to take a train to somewhere tomorrow. I don't even know…I just know I have to get up really early."

"Ok. Good night."

"Good night."

But she didn't hang up the phone.

"Vera?"

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong?"

"I miss you…that's all."

"I miss you too, sweetie." _I love you._

"Night."

"Night."

I hung up the phone and thought to myself that this was going to be a very LONG six to nine months.


End file.
